Bill Coontz
Bill Coontz is a stuntman and actor who made appearances in several western TV series. He often played a small part, which is why he wasn't always credited. The most of his appearances he made in the series The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp. Series (as actor) The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp (99 episodes) *Mr. Earp Meets a Lady - uncredited (season 1, episode 2) *Marshal Earp Meets General Lee - uncredited (season 1, episode 4) *And 97 more... The Big Valley (13 episodes) *Palms of Glory - uncredited (season 1, episode 1) *Heritage - uncredited (season 1, episode 6) *And 11 more... The Virginian (8 episodes) *West - uncredited (season 1, episode 10) *The Accomplice - uncredited (season 1, episode 13) *And 6 more... The Rebel (7 episodes) *Vicious Circle (season 1, episode 4) *Misfits (season 1, episode 9) *And 5 more... Daniel Boone (5 episodes) *A Short Walk to Salem - uncredited (season 1, episode 8) *Pompey - uncredited (season 1, episode 10) *And 3 more... The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin (4 episodes) *Rin Tin Tin and the Apache Chief - uncredited (season 1, episode 7) *Rin Tin Tin, Outlaw - uncredited (season 1, episode 8) *The Outcast of Fort Apache - uncredited (season 1, episode 9) *The Barber of Seville - uncredited (season 1, episode 22) Branded (4 episodes) *The Mission: Part 3 - uncredited (season 1, episode 10) *That the Brave Endure - uncredited (season 1, episode 14) *Judge Not - uncredited (season 2, episode 1) *Headed for Doomsday - uncredited (season 2, episode 30) The Guns of Will Sonnett (4 episodes) *Ride the Long Trail - uncredited (season 1, episode 1) *Meeting at Devil's Fork (season 1, episode 8) *The Trap - uncredited (season 2, episode 2) *Trail's End (season 2, episode 16) Adventures of Wild Bill Hickok (3 episodes) *Hepsibah - uncredited (season 2, episode 8) *Medicine Show (season 3, episode 2) *Ol' Pardner Rides Again (season 5, episode 5) Annie Oakley (3 episodes) *Joker on Horseback - uncredited (season 3, episode 2) *Annie and the Lacemaker - uncredited (season 3, episode 7) *Indian Justice - uncredited (season 3, episode 9) Bonanza (3 episodes) *The Prime of Life - uncredited (season 5, episode 13) *The Saga of Squaw Charlie - uncredited (season 6, episode 14) *Jonah - uncredited (season 6, episode 32) Gunsmoke (3 episodes) *The Patsy - uncredited (season 4, episode 2) *Thoroughbreds - uncredited (season 4, episode 6) *The Night Riders - uncredited (season 14, episode 22) Rawhide (3 episodes) *Incident of the Running Iron (season 3, episode 18) *Incident of the Married Widow - uncredited (season 5, episode 21) *Incident at Confidence Creek - uncredited (season 6, episode 10) Wagon Train (3 episodes) *The Dan Hogan Story - uncredited(season 1, episode 33) *The Cappy Darrin Story (season 3, episode 7) *The Stark Bluff Story - uncredited(season 7, episode 29) Destry (2 episodes) *The Solid Gold Girl - uncredited (season 1, episode 1) *Stormy Is a Lady (season 1, episode 4) Have Gun - Will Travel (2 episodes) *A Matter of Ethics - uncredited (season 1, episode 5) *Three Sons - uncredited (season 1, episode 34) The Loner (2 episodes) *One of the Wounded - uncredited (season 1, episode 5) *The House Rules at Mrs. Wayne's - uncredited (season 1, episode 8) Tales of Wells Fargo (2 episodes) *The Sooners - uncredited (season 2, episode 26) *Deadwood - uncredited (season 2, episode 31) The Texan (2 episodes) *Showdown at Abilene - uncredited (season 2, episode 9) *The Invisible Noose - uncredited (season 2, episode 35) Bat Masterson (1 episode) *Dead Men Don't Pay Debts - uncredited (season 2, episode 7) Cheyenne (1 episode) *Dark Decision - uncredited (season 7, episode 7) The Cisco Kid (1 episode) *Vigilante Story - uncredited (season 2, episode 14) Custer (1 episode) *Breakout - uncredited (season 1, episode 8) The Dakotas (1 episode) *Reformation at Big Nose Butte (season 1, episode 13) The Deputy (1 episode) *Badge for a Day (season 1, episode 1) Johnny Ringo (1 episode) *The Arrival - uncredited (season 1, episode 1) Lawman (1 episode) *The Return of Owny O'Reilly - uncredited (season 3, episode 5) Pony Express (1 episode) *Message from New Orleans - uncredited (season 1, episode 9) The Range Rider (1 episode) *Fight Town - uncredited (season 2, episode 13) Rango (1 episode) *My Teepee Runneth Over (season 1, episode 9) The Rough Riders (1 episode) *A Matter of Instinct (season 1, episode 20) Shane (1 episode) *The Distant Bell (season 1, episode 1) Sugarfoot (1 episode) *Toothy Thompson (season 4, episode 5) The Wild Wild West (1 episode) *The Night of the Bottomless Pit (season 2, episode 8) Images Shane - The Distant Bell - Uncredited - Bill Coontz's Character.png Shane - The Distant Bell - Image 6.png The Big Valley - Image of Yesterday - Image 3.png External Links * Bill Coontz on IMDb Category:Actors